Imperial Heresy Wiki
width=40 break=no buttonlabel=Add your own page now! As the thirty-first millennium came to a close, so with it went the Emperor’s Great Crusade. Already His mighty armies, led by His Primarchs had conquered almost all of known space, reunifying the strands of man under His rule. It was into this void that the Emperor announced to his sons that he was leaving the forefront of the Crusade to return to Terra. Command of his armies would be vested in his favoured son, Horus. It was after this declaration that the rot began to set in. The bitter disputes over the use of psychic powers came to a head at Nikaea, with legions vehemently split over their use. The Emperor's final ruling eliminating all use of psychic powers enraged the Thousand Sons. They saw Nikaea as a terrible mistake, and secretly vowed to save the Emperor from himself. Some suspected a darker purpose. Little did they know how truly dark their Father’s purpose was. After the Emperor returned to Terra, the warp started to shift, as if something or someone was stirring it up. Warp travel became more and more treacherous, and the Expeditionary fleets found movement to be harder and harder. The Astronomican was flickering, causing momentary havoc across the Imperium. On the feral world of Davin, Warmaster Horus was struck down by an alien blade which baffled the finest of the legion’s apothecaries. As he lay in delirium, he was visited by his brother Magnus, who along with Kurze and Alpharius was trying to warn Horus of his father’s treachery. The plan was a desperate one, as the blow was an attempt by the Word Bearers to keep Horus unable to influence events going on elsewhere, but Magnus was ultimately successful. The Imperial Heresy Wiki is a fan-created alternate universe - the Imperial Heresy - where familiar Primarchs and Space Marine Legions have met very different fates. In this twisted alternate timeline the God-Emperor of Mankind decided "if you can't beat 'em, join 'em" and sided with the Gods of Chaos during the Great Crusade. This wiki is still growing so be aware that some sections of this site are still very much under construction. Users are free to either collaborate with others or keep their works isolated. 40k, Adeptus Astartes, Battlefleet Gothic, Black Flame, Black Library, the Black Library logo, BL Publishing, Blood Angels, Bloodquest, Blood Bowl, the Blood Bowl logo, The Blood Bowl Spike Device, Cadian, Catachan, Chaos, the Chaos device, the Chaos logo, Citadel, Citadel Device, Cityfight, City of the Damned, Codex, Daemonhunters, Dark Angels, Darkblade, Dark Eldar, Dark Future, Dawn of War, the Double-Headed/Imperial Eagle device, 'Eavy Metal, Eldar, Eldar symbol devices, Epic, Eye of Terror, Fanatic, the Fanatic logo, the Fanatic II logo, Fire Warrior, the Fire Warrior logo, Forge World, Games Workshop, Games Workshop logo, Genestealer, Golden Demon, Gorkamorka, Great Unclean One, GW, GWI, the GWI logo, the Hammer of Sigmar logo, Horned Rat logo, Inferno, Inquisitor, the Inquisitor logo, the Inquisitor device, Inquisitor:Conspiracies, Keeper of Secrets, Khemri, Khorne, the Khorne logo, Kroot, Lord of Change, Marauder, Mordheim, the Mordheim logo, Necromunda, Necromunda stencil logo, Necromunda Plate logo, Necron, Nurgle, the Nurgle logo, Ork, Ork skull devices, Sisters of Battle, Skaven, the Skaven symbol devices, Slaanesh, the Slaanesh logo, Space Hulk, Space Marine, Space Marine chapters, Space Marine chapter logos, Talisman, Tau, the Tau caste designations, Tomb Kings, Trio of Warriors, Twin Tailed Comet Logo, Tyranid, Tyrannid, Tzeentch, the Tzeentch logo, Ultramarines, Warhammer, Warhammer Historical, Warhammer Online, Warhammer 40k Device, Warhammer World logo, Warmaster, White Dwarf, the White Dwarf logo, and all associated marks, names, races, race insignia, characters, vehicles, locations, units, illustrations and images from the Blood Bowl game, the Warhammer world, the Talisaman world, and the Warhammer 40,000 universe are either ®, TM and/or © Copyright Games Workshop Ltd 2000-2016, variably registered in the UK and other countries around the world. All images and instances on this website used without permission. No challenge to their status intended. All Rights Reserved to their respective owners. This web site is completely unofficial and in no way endorsed by Games Workshop Limited or Fantasy Flight Games. {| class="gamingfooter" style="width:100%; padding:0.5em; margin-top:2em;" cellspacing="2" cellpadding="5" |- | style="text-align:right;" | Other Warhammer Wikis Warhammer 40K Wiki •Wikihammer 40K (Spanish) • WH40K Homebrew Wiki • Brotherhood Of The Lost Wiki __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse